


Can I Borrow Some Salt?

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Neighbor!AU, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so maybe he had purposely forgotten to buy salt at the grocery store, just so he could have an excuse to go see Kuroko, but he had never thought <i>this</i> would be the result of the brief trip." - in which Kagami and Kuroko have sex on a kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Borrow Some Salt?

“Hey, uh, just wondered if I could borrow some salt?” was the sentence that had gotten him here. He'd been pining after his blue haired neighbour for almost four months, ever since they bumped into each other the day Kagami had moved in, and a simple trip across the hall to get a missing ingredient for dinner had somehow ended his suffering.

Okay, so _maybe_ he had purposely forgotten to buy salt at the grocery store, just so he could have an excuse to go see Kuroko, but he had never thought _this_ would be the result of the brief trip.

Currently, Kuroko is pressed against him, arms wrapped around his neck, lips moving from his mouth to his cheek, down his neck, and to his collarbone that he first now notices is greatly exposed in this tight-fitting V-neck.

It wasn’t strictly his own initiative that had gotten him here either. Kuroko had been rather blunt, and told him he looked good in an apron — which Kagami knew was _true_ , but appreciated to hear since it was _Kuroko_ who’d said it — before casually removing his own. Apparently, the younger man had also been in the process of making dinner, or at least had intended to start on it when Kagami had interrupted him. However, Kuroko should have known that removing that apron while quietly asking if there “was something _more_ you wanted, Kagami-san?” would make him snap.

It was like all the emotions he’d been building up for the last four months came crashing down at once.

Of course, he intends to stop if that’s what Kuroko wants, but from the moment he clashed their lips together Kuroko’s been nothing but responsive, and Kagami is enjoying every single minute of it. Before he knows it he has Kuroko pressed up against the kitchen counter. He’s in a haze of pure lust as he growls and fondles his neighbour’s ass. Kuroko’s own smaller hands grab at his shoulders, forcing him down to deepen their kiss, and Kagami just _knows_ he’s utterly screwed over if this turns out to be a one-time-thing only.

It’s just too goddamn good.

“How—ah, _shit_ , h-how long ha-have you wanted me to—?”

“For the last three months at least, Kagami-san.”

“Man, I told you not to call me that.” Kagami grimaces Kuroko kisses down his neck. “Makes me feel like my dad.”

He hoists Kuroko further up, and bites his lip when he feels Kuroko’s fingers go around his waist to undo the apron. Lips brush his ear, and he’s suddenly very aware how sensitive he is there. “Then can I call you _Taiga_ -kun?” Kuroko whispers. Over the last four months, Kagami’s _never_ heard him speak like that and it goes straight to his groin. Who knew blank-faced Kuroko could actually sound this seductive?

“ _Please_ ,” he groans.

Clearly pleased with the confirmation, Kuroko tugs and Kagami’s apron falls off. They undress in a matter of seconds, shirts, pants, and boxers dropping by their feet as they try to keep their hands to themselves, and yet still wanting their mouths attached to one another. Kuroko’s lips are soft and inviting, and no matter how horny he is Kagami just _knows_ he could continue to kiss that mouth forever and he wouldn’t give a single fuck if they never reached second base.

But as luck would have it, that base is reached even before taking the younger man out at all.

“D-do you have—”

“Lube’s in the top drawer.”

“Really? In your _kitchen_?”

“I can explain that one later, Taiga-kun.”

“Does it involve an ex?”

“No.”

“Then yeah, please explain later.”

Kuroko’s so light it hardly takes any effort to get him onto the kitchen counter where Kagami quickly follows. The surface feels cold on his knees as he steadies himself over Kuroko, who probably shudders for that exact reason. To distract Kuroko from the slight chill, Kagami lets his lips travel down the other man’s chest and stomach. He nibbles, teeth carefully biting over the fair skin to mark.

It’s so fast and sloppy it almost reminds Kagami of the first time he ever had sex. Thankfully is not quite as bad, it’s just that he’s _excited_ ; he honestly can’t remember the last time he felt this attracted to someone. Before he knows it Kuroko’s grabbed the lube from his hands, preparing himself while Kagami _watches_. His mouth goes dry, and he almost forgets everything but the image currently displayed in front of him.

When Kuroko’s finally ready, Kagami is gentle, and pushes in slowly until Kuroko bites at his ear and tells him to get moving or he’ll be taking charge. It’s like a boost of confidence and Kagami starts getting rough. His hands lock around Kuroko’s narrow, small hips, and as he presses a hard, passionate kiss to the soft mouth he picks up his pace.

The entire session is filled with Kuroko’s loud gasps and Kagami’s equally loud groaning, but it’s _good_. Rough, and a little cold, but _good_. Their lips detach and attach themselves again like a pattern, over and over, each time more passionate than the next until they’re both so close to climax they can feel their entire bodies shudder at the anticipation. They’re sweaty and panting; Kuroko has said his names so many times Kagami’s completely worn out by how perfect it sounds coming from the younger man beneath him.

So when Kuroko moans how close he is, Kagami leans in and whispers: “ _Tetsuya_ …” just to see if it has the same affect on Kuroko as it has on him. Apparently, it has, because as soon as the name leaves his lips Kuroko moans so loud it catches Kagami completely off guard. And who can really blame him? Kuroko is not exactly a vocal person.

There’s cum all over his chest soon after, and only a few more thrusts of his hips is enough to send him over the edge as well, his body almost completely collapsing over Kuroko’s. He manages to catch himself though. Last thing he should do is knock the breath out of his neighbour when Kuroko’s still panting like he’s been running non-stop for the least five hours. “Hey, y-you okay?” he murmurs when Kuroko finally cracks his eyes open. They’re so blue. Not that he didn’t already _know_ that, but… damn, they’re blue. And big.

Wait, did he really just have sex with his sexy neighbour?

Oh yeah. Yeah he did.

Unless he is having an erotic dream, which honestly wouldn’t be the first one involving Kuroko, but no, those eyes are way too real, and that _body_ too. Real, warm, sweaty and flushed red.

“I’m not made of glass, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko replies as he sits up, grimacing just a little in discomfort. “Although, I think you already realized that.”

“Oh shit, y-yeah, but you’re okay, right?” Kagami suddenly realizes the magnitude of what just happened, and feels his entire face go completely pink.

Those big, blue eyes look him up and down, completely stripped form any emotion at first, before Kuroko smiles, and yeah, that’s beautiful. Like, really beautiful. Kuroko should smile more often. He reaches for the nearest cloth and hands it towards Kagami. “Do you want to have dinner with me, Taiga-kun?”

“I—uh, sure. I usually have dinner with someone _before_ sex… but I guess this is one way to go.” Kagami coughs, and puts one hand at the back of his neck while the other absently wipes Kuroko’s cum off his chest.

“I didn’t need a dinner to find out I wanted to have sex with you, Taiga-kun.”

“Man, I should’ve said something three months ago, shouldn’t I?”

“You should have.” Kuroko leans in for his lips again, and this time Kagami closes his eyes and enjoys how gentle it is, no passion or lust, just soft and sort of loving. His own arms wraps around Kuroko, bringing him close and breathing out when they part. “You’re an oblivious idiot, Taiga-kun.”

“ _Oi_!”

“But you can make it up to me.”

“… I’m going to be the one making dinner, aren’t I?”

Kuroko simply smiles.


End file.
